Abracamoron
Abracamoron is an episode from Season 9, planning to be set in 2013. In this episode, Cosmo becomes smart after the wrong brain is screwed into him. Synopsis The episode begins with Timmy and Cosmo Scuba diving under the ocean and they catch fish with butterfly nets. Cosmo then plays Tag with Timmy until a giant wave comes and collapses on them, drowning Cosmo. Timmy goes underwater and finds some seaweed and mistakes it for Cosmo, but when he pulls it off, it reveals to be a giant green brain (brain coral). The real Cosmo, with his head open like a lid, comes and tells Timmy he,s ok. Timmy then screws the coral in his head, which suddenly gives him super intelligence. He rejects catching the fish and they go and "admire the beauty and fragility of the underwater world", as Cosmo describes. Timmy gets bored and suggests some games, but Cosmo rejects them all. Timmy then suggests some jokes and says "Cosmo, what,s the difference between a xylophone and a fish?" To which Cosmo says "You can't play music on a fish" and then plays some music on a fish,s gills. Cosmo then goes home and Timmy hopes he,s okay. Later that day, Timmy is home and Cosmo is looking thru a microscope. He tells Timmy he,s taking notes of DNA, Wanda, strapped to a surgical table, says she does not have a crabby gene inside. Timmy then asks Cosmo to go to Fairy World, only to have it end up with Cosmo becoming Jorgen,s clarinet mentor (but later quits when Timmy Leaves). Timmy tells Cosmo to have some fun with him, but Cosmo admits they can't be friends for life and that they have to go separate ways. Cosmo then leaves and Timmy cries, he goes to AJ,s to help, but when he sees AJ and Cosmo having fun, he becomes sad and leaves. Cosmo then tells AJ he doesn't have the skills to solve Equations while Solving a formula. AJ becomes upset and tells him to go, saying "I Don't need your brains to be my friend! I already have two friends who have the IQ of a newborn monkey!". At home, Timmy is on his bed and Cosmo is on a couch on his home, both claiming that they should have been friends forever. After looking in an album of him and Timmy, he does everything he can to solve the problem, like comparing him and Timmy,s x-rays, doing yoga on top of their castle, studying Wanda and Poof (on surgical tables), reading books and even giving himself a shot in the tooth to grow Timmy,s buck-teeth. He then pulls out the tooth and kidnaps Timmy in a butterfly net, saying that "They're gonna have fun, whatever the cost may be!". They then catch fish with butterfly nets and ride down an underwater mountain headfirst with jet packs. Cosmo asks Timmy when the fun went away, Timmy said it happened when His brain was knocked out by a wave. Timmy is then creating a wave while Cosmo puts coral in a circle like a splash zone and when Timmy is finished, he jumps into Cosmo and the wave hits them both. Cosmo,s head is gone and Timmy can't find it, but when he turns around and bumps into Cosmo, his head pops out, but he is still smart. Cosmo then locates his old brain and Timmy realizes he put Brain Coral in his head and he takes out the brain and puts the other one in and Cosmo falls to the ground. At first, Cosmo doesn't react, but then he says "Hi Timmy" with armpit farts. Timmy says "Cosmo you're back!" And he repeats that and they cheer and swim off with butterfly nets in hand, then come up on land and rush into the sunset. Transcript Click Here! Category:Episodes from Season 9 Category:Fanmade episodes Category:Episodes